


Pinning

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: F/M, NSFW ish, it's just a drabble I did on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: She fit well under him.





	Pinning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



He had her, his hands wrapped around her wrists with just enough force to make her wince, Her breath hot over his already heated skin. He had her held, pinned, just where he wanted her, violet gaze grazing along her form, flicking to her reddening face before trailing down her body.

She was gorgeous, not a surprise but notable all the same. Her skin was pale with deep pink running along it as he teased her, his fingers dancing, moving along her but never quiet touching where he knew she wanted him.

He could hear her gasp, hear her little breathy moans as she leaned back, arching off the bed and into his chest as his hand moved slowly, languidly, down the length of her body, trailing and playing with the scar of his mark that rest right next to the junction of her legs.

“ Ryker…. “ He all but breathed, leaning forward to take her lips with his own.

“Let me  _devour_ you.”


End file.
